Rising From The Ground
by dr.robbinstorres
Summary: "Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground - like a skyscraper." A quick one shot that takes place after the scene in Amanda's apartment. Kim broke the unbreakable. Shattered Amanda's world and turned her life upside down. A visit from a brunette detective reminds Amanda she is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Contains spoilers for "Deadly Ambition." I thought Kelli Giddish was phenomenal. My heart broke for her.

**_Takes place after the final scene in Amanda's apartment_**

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU

* * *

Fin watched wordlessly as the piece of paper slowly floated out of Amanda Rollin's hands.

In a week her life fell apart.

Her sister- her own _flesh and blood_ had played her like a record, over and over again.

She lied to her, framed her for murder and took every piece of her life away.

The events had taken its toll on Amanda.

You could see it in her face- her tired features, her once shiny and bouncy blonde hair, dull and lifeless, her strong shoulders which stand tall and proud are now slumped and carrying the weight of the world.

The paper glided to the floor. In the dead silence of the now empty apartment, the paper sounded like a bomb dropping.

Fin watched from behind. Amanda's knees gave and she crumbled to the floor in defeat.

She placed her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake.

You can only stay strong for so long.

Rollin's was never one to cry in front of others.

Crying is a sign of being weak- and Rollin's is ANYTHING but weak.

She has gone through so much in her short lifetime. Fin slowly walked up to the sitting blonde and kneeled down to her height.

Maybe it was because she was on the floor, but she looked so much smaller then usual.

Fin thought of Amanda as his little sister.

They get each other.

Amanda tensed at Fin's contact and tried to pull away, but eventually gave up and let him hold her as she cried.

She cried for her sister, and her apartment, and the little niece of nephew she got her hopes up for.

1,000 tears and twenty minutes later, Amanda slowly rised from the floor.

She took a deep breath and wiped her face, pushing her bangs back and sighing. "Thanks Fin. Sorry. I- I need to be alone right now."

She said turning to look out the window, not able to face him after she broke down.

She starred as the cars went by, slowly hoping Fin would leave.

Fin didn't want to leave the blonde alone, but he didn't want to crowd her so he stayed for a few more minutes as she settled down and left.

Once he reached the bottom floor of her apartment complex, he pulled out his phone, calling a number he knows all to well.

A half an hour later there was a light knock on the blondes door.

She didn't realize how long she was standing starring out the window.

Her apartment was growing darker.

She made her way to the door, looking through the peephole.

She sighed when she saw the brunette detective at her door.

She knew Fin had called her.

She reached to undo the chain; quickly realizing it was still broken.

She opened the door and the brunette smiled with a bag of take out in her hand and a bottle of wine.

"Figured you could use something to eat." Olivia said, looking around the blonde into her empty apartment.

"Thanks." The blonde said, offering a small smile, which quickly faded. "I, um, I don't have a table, or chairs… or plates." She said running her hands through her hair, closing the door behind the brunette as she walked in.

Olivia looked around the apartment.

Fin was right, Kim took everything.

"Pick a chair." Amanda said, her voice laced with pain and sarcasm.

Olivia took a seat on the hard wood floor and patted for Amanda to join her.

The two sat in silence and ate.

It was more like Olivia ate and watched as Amanda pushed her food back and forth in the container.

Olivia pulled the cork from the wine and poured two SOLO cups full.

She watched over the brim of her cup as Amanda drank the entire cup.

"Listen Amanda." Olivia said, breaking the awkward silence. "You are MORE then welcome to stay with me if you want. I have some clothes you can wear and the squad- we can help you sort this out. We'll get things back on track for you. I promise." Olivia said, searching in the blonde's eyes.

"Thanks Liv. I've already done enough damage though." Amanda said, finishing her second straight cup of wine.

"What damage? You didn't ask for this Amanda- Kim played you. She played us all." Olivia said.

"Life's a bitch, ain't it?" Amanda said.

The room was growing darker by the minute.

"Where are you going to sleep? What are you going to wear? You can't just sit here in the dark." Olivia questioned.

"That was the plan." Amanda said, dryly.

"Amanda please. Let us help you. Please." Olivia pleaded, looking into the blonde's eyes.

"How can you help me? I can't be helped. The only person I have- the only person I had… Look what she did to me. I gave her everything, and look what she did to me." Amanda said, her voice shaking. "Unless you can undo this all, I can't be helped."

Amanda quickly wiped a tear away.

She'd be damned if she let another person see her cry.

"I can't undo this, but I can help you move past it. Please Amanda." Olivia said reaching across her lap for the blonde's hands.

Amanda looked up when Olivia grabbed her hands.

Their eyes met.

Olivia's brown, warm and caring.

Amanda's blue, cold with a lifetime of pain behind them.

"Let me help you." Olivia whispered as the tears finally fell from Amanda's eyes.

Her eyes closed, more tears slipping as she gave up and nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay." Olivia said, giving the blonde's hands a shake.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Amanda slowly repeated as she sighed.

* * *

** A/N:** Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. I'm thinking of continuing it into a two shot or short multi-chapter story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for the kind words and reviews! It means a lot. I have decided that I will turn this into a 5 chapter story. This is strictly Amanda x Olivia friendship. Sorry to all those "Rolivia" shippers. I have to admit, sometimes I find myself shipping them, but in this story I want to focus on Olivia being a mentor (so to speak) of Amanda's and a friend. Thank you all again. This chapter kind of bounces around a bit. Look for a new update within the next few days.**

* * *

Hours later Amanda found herself sitting on Olivia's couch nursing a cup of coffee.

She starred at the steaming liquid, her mind wandering to all the events of the week.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom and I put a stack of clothes in there. You can just find what fits best. The guest room is all made up, so make yourself at home." Olivia said returning from the bedroom, her hands clasped together.

"Thanks Olivia. I really appreciate this." Amanda said quietly, her eyes dark and rimmed with red circles.

"It's no problem. I'll be in my office doing some paperwork, so if you need anything at all, you know where to find me. Help yourself to anything in the house." Olivia said retreating into her office.

Amanda rose from the couch, dumping her coffee into the sink and rinsing out the mug.

She made her way to the bathroom.

She turned the shower to its hottest setting and stood under the raining jets, letting the burning water wash away the pain and betrayal.

Her momma always told her that a long shower is good for you, it helps clear the mind.

She made her way from the steamy bathroom into the guest room, pulling back the covers and crawling into the bed.

She tossed and turned, her mind racing.

She has no belongings, no clothes, no nothing. All she has are the clothes she wore that day, her purse, and that damn ice cube tray in the freezer.

She doesn't like imposing on others and what she hates even more then that, is pity. She hates when people pity her.

She's a cop for Christ's sake, things like this shouldn't happen.

She should have seen the signs, the web of lies, and the betrayal.

It was right under her nose and she was completely blinded.

_Completely and utterly blinded._

She woke the next morning feeling better, sleeping in a jail cell isn't the coziest.

She padded her way out into the kitchen to find Olivia standing at the counter skimming the paper.

"Good morning." Olivia said, turning around when she heard the blonde walk in.

She handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you." Amanda said taking the mug from the brunette.

"No problem. Help yourself to anything in my closest. It should fit no problem." Olivia said sipping her coffee.

Amanda offered the brunette a slight smile.

They got ready for work and they headed out.

Hours later, Cragen had sent Amanda and Amaro to question some neighbors for a rape case.

He wanted to help her get back into the swing of things and thought she could get out for a bit.

Olivia found herself alone in the squad room working on paperwork.

"Liv." Cragen called from his office door, signaling her.

She rose from her chair and went into his office closing the door behind her.

"What's up Captain?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms in from of her chest and leaning on the armrest of the chair.

"We got a situation. Where's Rollins?" He asked.

"Last I knew she was going to question neighbors with Amaro for the McGuire case. They should be back soon." Olivia said.

"Call Amaro. Get them back here." Cragen said, his voice stern but laced with worry.

"Captain?" Olivia asked, sensing the severity of the situation.

"Tucker called. West Virginia police called and found Kim in a hotel room. She OD'd." Cragen said.

Olivia's head dropped and she let out the breath she was holding.

Amanda has been through so much this past week, Olivia wasn't sure how the blonde was going to handle the heart breaking news.

20 minutes later Rollins and Amaro entered the squad room.

She slid off her jacket and ran her hand through her hair.

"Rollins." Cragen called from his office, eyeing Olivia who followed the blonde into the office.

"What's going on?" She asked hesitantly as she entered the room.

Olivia placed her hand on the small of Amanda's back and guided her to a chair as she quietly closed the door behind them.

Olivia rested her hip on the corner of Cragen's desk in front of Rollins.

Cragen gave Olivia a nod and the brunette detective took a deep breath.

"Amanda- they found Kim. She OD'd in her hotel room in West Virginia. There was nothing they can do. I'm so sorry Amanda." Olivia said, her voice full of emotions.

"You take as much time off as you need Amanda. You've been through a lot, we are here to help you in anyway we can." Cragen said.

"No." Amanda said placing her hand on her head. She shook her head. "I don't need time off. I'm fine." She said holding her hand up in protest. "I just want to get back to work. I need some normalcy back in my life." She said rising from the chair.

"Amanda- you don't have to put on an exterior in front of us. It's okay to feel something- anything." Olivia said grabbing the blonde's arm as she turned towards the door.

"I'm fine." Amanda said flashing a southern smile at the brunette. "I'm gonna go finish the report for the McGuire case." She said exiting the office, closing the door behind her.

Olivia let out a loud audible sigh as she watched through the blinds as Amanda returned to her desk.

"Keep an eye on her Liv." Captain said as Olivia left the room.

She nodded and closed the door.

He collapsed back into his desk chair.

Over the past ten years his detectives have been through so much. From being framed for various crimes, loss of family members, and trouble with the law to sexual assaults, shootings, and stabbings. They've had on of their own turn on them. But they are a family and a family can survive anything.

Two days passed since Amanda got the news that her sister died.

She stayed clear of Olivia and the others and did her work to the book- as always.

They noticed she was extra quiet, but didn't want to crowd her so they let her have her space.

Olivia woke to find Amanda gone and when she entered the squad room an hour later she wasn't surprised to see the blonde sitting there, heavy bags under her eyes.

"You're early." Olivia said slipping off her coat and handing Amanda a cup of coffee.

"Thanks-" Amanda said sipping the Starbucks drink. "I actually have an idea about the McGuire case."

"Alright." Olivia said sitting down in her desk. "Let's hear it."

They spent the next 30 minutes talking about the case until the rest of the squad came in.

It seemed to be a typical day in the SVU squad room. Officers and detectives shuffling around, people here and there. Just as things seemed to be calming down for they got a call about a rape of a young girl.

"Liv- why don't you and Rollin's take this. The boys need to catch up on their paper work of the DA will hang us out to dry." Captain said handing Amanda the address on a piece of paper.

They arrived to the crime scene and entered the caution-taped house.

"What have we got here Mel?" Olivia asked, her and Amanda joining Melinda Warner in the bedroom.

"16 year old Jamie Winters, raped and murdered. Her sister found her." Melinda said examining the body.

Amanda took in the crime scene, the young blondes hair now tinted red. The light blue eyes still open. Shivers ran down her spine as pictures of her sister began to fill her head.

Olivia noticed the blonde starring at the body.

"Where's the sister now?" Olivia asked Melinda.

"She's downstairs with a uni." Melinda said.

"Let us know what you find?" Olivia asked as she stood up.

"Sure thing. Plenty of fluids and DNA here. This should be a breeze." Melinda said.

"Hey." Olivia said walking up to Amanda. "Let's go talk to the sister."

Twenty minutes later Amanda entered the interrogation room with a cup of water for the young blonde.

The young girl sipped the water and wiped her tears.

"Jasmine, is there anyone who would want to hurt your sister? Did she have any ex boyfriends or enemies?" Olivia asked.

"No." The girl cried. "Everyone loved Jamie! She was so kind. Why did he do this to her? She didn't deserve this!"

Amanda's heart broke.

"Did anyone have access to the house besides you and your sister?" Olivia asked.

"No. My parents are on a business trip. We begged them to let us stay alone. We kept the door locked." She said, new tears springing from her eyes.

"She was my sister." She said quietly. "I love her."

"I know you do sweetheart that's why it's important you help us. I know it hurts, believe me I know, but it will get better. We will do everything in our power to get justice for Jamie." Olivia said, grabbing the young girls hand.

"How am I supposed to live without her? She was my best friend. I loved her so much. Yeah- sometimes we fought, but I loved her." The girl asked, burying her head in her hands.

Amanda felt something inside her break.

Her throat tightened and her mouth went dry.

She had to get out of this room.

The young girls sobs filled the emptiness of the room and Amanda was fighting to hold back the stinging tears in her eyes.

_She loved Kim._

"I want my sister back." The young girl cried.

Amanda dropped her head.

Olivia watched silently out of the corner of her eye as Amanda pushed off the chair and left the room.

She pushed through the squad room and into the bathroom.

The blonde leaned over the bathroom sink sobbing, her shoulders shaking and her chest fighting for air.

Her heart ached. She loved Kim.

She was her sister, no matter what Kim did to her. She was her sister.

The bathroom door quietly opened.

Olivia entered the bathroom silently, not wanting to startle the broken blonde.

Olivia approached Amanda.

"Hey. Shh. It's okay." Olivia said placing an arm around the blonde, comforting her.

Amanda turned into the brunette's embrace and cried.

She cried harder then she ever cried in her life.

She cried harder then she did when her dog died.

She cried harder then she did when Kim pushed her down the stairs and she broke her arm.

She cried harder then she did when her Poppop died.

She cried harder then a person is supposed to cry.

The kind of cry that squeezes your throat and chest and your head pounds and your body shakes.

The kind of cry that makes you want to throw up.

The kind of cry that makes Olivia want to cry- and _Olivia Benson_ never cries.


End file.
